


I'm Yours

by lovetommo



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor go to the fair on a date but throughout the night Connor starts to get a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this last July which is why it is Jonnor. Also the Nick character in this story is not the same person as Nick on the show. I wrote this before he was a character.
> 
> *I don't own the fosters*

Connor had been looking forward to this night for a while now. He had planned for him and Jude to go to the fair that was in town, on a date. They have been on dates before but Connor wanted to make this one special because apparently Jude has never been to a fair. When Connor had heard that he had never been to the fair, he was honestly shocked. Connor had been going to the fair every year with his parents until things got messy.

Connor was going through endless amounts of clothing trying to find the most perfect outfit. Him and Jude didn’t really care usually what they wore when they hung out but Connor was on a mission to make tonight amazing. He had finally narrowed it down to three shirts: a purple flannel, a black and white plaid one, and a normal blue shirt. He stared down at the three on his bed and studied each one. Each one had their perks, it was times like these he wished he had a sibling. He was about to just pick a random one when his door started to crack open. He turned around and seen his dad standing in the doorway, smiling a bit.

“How’s goin’ Bud?” Adam asked walking towards him.  
“Good,” Connor said with a small nod. Adam stood next to him and then looked down at the shirts and then back at Connor.  
“Need help picking one?” He asked. Connor’s eyes widened as he stared at his father. He’s actually trying to help me get ready for a date with my boyfriend? He thought.  
“Really?” Connor asked. “You’re going to help me pick a shirt for my date?” Adam shuffled a bit and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah.”

He0 instantly smiled and said, “Well, these are three I narrowed it down to.” His dad nodded and pointed at the purple flannel. “No, get rid of that one.” Connor grabbed it and chucked it behind him a laugh.  
“Which one do you like?” Adam asked glancing at his son.  
“Um, I don’t know. I was thinking about going with the black and white one.” Connor said pointing to the flannel.  
“I was thinking that one too,” Adam smiled putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder.  
“Thanks,” He smiled, actually meaning it.  
“Of course.”

Back at the Adams Foster house, everyone was running around doing their own thing. Callie and Brandon were actually at the library this time, Mariana was doing something in her room, AJ was with Mike and their moms were doing whatever they usually do.

Jude was in his bedroom getting ready for his date. He was kind of nervous, he didn’t know what to expect since he never had been to a carnival before. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix every little piece.

There was a knock on Jude’s door and then Mariana walked in. “Hey, Judicorn.”  
“Hey,” Jude said before looking back at the mirror.

“Why do you look all nervous and twitchy?” Mariana laughed leaning against the door. Jude rolled his eyes at her and said, “I’m going to the fair with Connor and I never have been to one before.”  
Mariana squealed and clapped her hands together making Jude jump in surprise. “You’ve never been the fair before? Let me help you get ready! Please!”  
Jude laughed and said, “Fine, let’s do this.”

Mariana ran over to Jude’s closet and started rambling about random things. “Wear this!” She threw some clothes at Jude making them land on his head and shoulder.  
Jude grabbed the clothes off of him and went to the bathroom to change. He had put on a red shirt with some grey jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, Mariana could making anything work.  
He walked back to his room and Mariana was sat on the bed. When she seen Jude walk in she smiled and clapped. “It looks perfect!”

“You do really make everything look good,” Jude avowed with a laugh.  
“Well thank you!” She gushed. “Anything else you want me to do?” Jude thought for a moment and then said, “Do you think you could paint my nails?”  
\---  
Connor was now waiting on Jude’s doorstep. The door soon opened and revealed Lena.  
“Hey Connor!” Lena smiled as she invited him in. “Jude! Connor’s here!”  
Jude came running down the steps and smiled once he got to the bottom. “Hey.”  
“Hey, you look great.” Connor smiled.  
“Thanks,” Jude blushed since he said that right in front of his mom. Lena looked at the two boys in awe and then said, “Alright you two better get going! Have him back by ten, you know the rules!”  
“I know!” Connor laughed as the two boys turned around and made their way outside.  
They walked in silence for a bit, just admiring the perfect night. The stars were out, the temperature was just right, the fair was in town, and they both had the perfect person to spend the night with.

“I still can’t believe you have never been to a carnival,” Connor laughed as he grabbed Jude’s hand, interlocking their fingers.  
“I honestly don’t even know what to expect,” He said. “I know there are rides and food but that is pretty much it.”  
“Well, you’re in for a wild ride!” Connor smiled as they stood in front of the carnival entrance.  
“Okay, wow.” Jude interrupted. “This place is so huge!”

They first started walking around to see what they could find. Connor seen Jude’s eye widen when he noticed a man walking around with some cotton candy.  
“Want some?” He implied. Jude chuckled and confessed, “Yeah, that looked really good.”  
“Well, lets find the cotton candy stand!” Connor dragged Jude around trying to find the cotton candy. Once they found the stand they walked up to the girl and she smiled. “Hi there! What can I get for you?”  
“Um, two cotton candies please!” Connor blurted. The girl nodded and said, “Coming right up!”  
Jude pulled out his wallet to get some money out but Connor put his hand on Jude’s wallet to stop him from opening it. “Let me buy it.”  
“Connor, I wan-”  
“I don’t care, I’m buying you some whether you like it or not,” He interrupted with a smile. He quickly kissed Jude’s cheek and grabbed some money out of his pocket. Jude put his wallet back in his pocket and the girl handed them the cotton candy.  
“Here you are!” She smiled.  
“Thanks!” Jude said.  
“No problem, that would be five dollars.” Connor handed her the money and then the two boys started walking around.

Connor started laughing when he looked at Jude. Somehow he had managed to get cotton candy all over his face. “How did you manage to do that? We literally just got it.”  
“Manage what?” Jude asked confused.  
“You have cotton candy all over your face!” He laughed. Jude’s face turned red and he started wiping his face. “Did I get it?”  
“Nope!”  
“Then tell me where it is!” Jude demanded with a laugh.  
“You have some there, there, and there,” Connor said pointing to the piece of pink fluff on his face. Jude tried to wipe it off again but missed. Connor rolled his eyes with laughed and brought his thumb up to Jude’s face and wiped it off for him. “There, now you’re good.”

Jude laughed at how stupid he was and then said, “Thanks.” He gave Connor a quick kiss and started walking along the booths of games.

A half hour passed by quickly as the boys started talking about random things that came to mind. It was the most fun Jude has had in a while, they talked about light things and heavy things, you name it.

“How much do you wanna bet that I could win that big bear?” Connor asked pointing to the one game.  
Jude chuckled, “There is no way you could win that!”  
“Oh yes I can! I’ll prove it to you!” Connor exclaimed.  
He ran up to the stand and handed the guy his money. The guy gave him two balls to try and knock down the three milk glasses. The first time he hit the one and the second time he completely missed.  
“I thought you played baseball?” Jude smirked. Connor glared at his boyfriend and handed the guy more money. By surprise, he threw the ball and knocked all three glasses down in one go.  
“Yeah!” He cheered. The guy working handed him the big bear and moved on to the next customer.  
“Wow, you actually did manage to win something,” Jude said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, ha ha! Jokes on you!” Connor bragged. Jude rolled his eyes with a smile and said, “Well, now you have to carry that around all night so sucks for you.”  
“No it doesn’t really,” Connor laughed. “I won it for you.”

“You did?” Jude blushed.  
“Did you really think I’m that rude to brag about it and then not give my boyfriend a big stuffed bear?”  
Jude smiled at the big dork in front of him and took the bear and squeezed it. “Well, thank you.”  
“Anything for you,” Connor cooed cheesily and grabbed Jude’s hand that was not clutching the bear.

Connor glanced at the sky and smiled. He was having a great time, especially with his dad helping him. He was glad that his dad was finally coming around to the fact that his son didn’t like girls. It was rough at home for a while after he was shot. Dinners were so weird, nobody ever talked. When they would go to the batting cages, his dad would make sure Connor worked extra hard because he didn’t want his son to be ‘feminine’. But on the days Adam would let Jude come over, he would try to be nice and just stay out of their business. The more Jude came to Connor’s, the more his dad started accepting their relationship and Connor was forever grateful.

He was about to ask Jude if he wanted to go ride the ferris wheel but someone called Jude’s name before he could. The two boys turned around quickly and seen a boy walking up to them.  
“Hey, Jude!” The boy called out running up to the couple. Connor glanced at Jude and seen him smiling.  
“Hey, Nick!” Jude exclaimed.  
“Who’s this?” Connor asked through gritted teeth.  
“Oh, Connor this my friend Nick. His parents are friends with my moms.” Jude smiled.

“Nice to meet you,” Nick acknowledged, offering Connor a hand. Connor tensed up a bit but shook the other boys hand. Jude seen Connor acting a bit weird but tried to ignore it.  
“So what are you doing here?” Jude questioned. Nick glanced around a bit like he was looking for someone and then said, “I was supposed to meet someone here but it looks like they didn’t want to show.” Jude sighed and apologized even though it wasn’t his fault. “That sucks, sorry to hear that. Was it the person you were talking to me about a couple nights ago?”

Connor’s eyes widened a bit when Jude mentioned ‘a couple of nights ago’. He glared at this Nick guy secretly as the other two boys talked about however stood him up.

“Yeah, it is actually. Do you think maybe we could hang out again and talk?” Nick asked innocently. That was the final straw for Connor so before Jude even could answer, Connor started talking. “Jude, it’s already nine-thirty, I have to get you home by ten.”  
Jude nodded at Connor and then looked back at Nick. “Yeah sure, but we should be going. I’ll call you.”  
“Ok, great! See ya and nice meeting you umm, what’s your name again?” Nick asked scratching the back of his neck.  
“Connor,” He muttered.  
“Right! Nice meeting ya!” Nick said before running off in the opposite direction. Before anyone else could interrupt them, Connor quickly asked, “Want to go on the ferris wheel?”

“Oh, um, sure?” Jude said confused. Just a minute ago Connor was so tense and now he is wanting to go on a ferris wheel?  
The two boys walked side by side to the ferris wheel, they stood in line in silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. Jude wanted to know why Connor had been acting so weird and Connor wanted to know what the hell was Nick’s problem and how Jude didn’t even care that he was flirting with him.

Once the person let them on the ride they sat next to each other in silence. Jude cleared his throat awkwardly and then said, “Why are you acting so weird?”  
“Why am I acting so weird?!” Connor began. “Because that Nick guy totally was flirting with you and you didn’t do anything about it! Do you not like m-”  
“Wait, hold up,” He interrupted. “You thought Nick was flirting with me?”  
“It was kind of obvious, Jude,” Connor commented.  
“Connor, he was meeting up with this girl he liked.” Jude said. “He spent the night a couple of weeks ago because his parents were out of town so he crashed at my place.”

“Oh,” Connor said stupidly. “So he wasn’t flirting with you?”  
“No,” Jude laughed. “I’ve never seen you jealous before.”  
“Well, I don’t want to lose you…” Connor whispered. Jude smiled and cupped Connor’s cheek, making him look at Jude.  
“You’re not going to,” He stated. “I’m yours, alright?”  
“Good,” Connor smiled. “Because I’ve never been happier. You make me happy, Jude.”

Jude smiled and looked down at Connor’s lips. Connor smirked and glanced down at Jude’s getting the hint. Jude brought his lips to his boyfriend’s and smiled into the kiss. When Jude pulled away he rested his head on Connor’s shoulder and looked out into the night sky.

All the lights were glowing brightly, the cheers of people were heard all around, the smell of delicious junk food was making its way around. It was honestly a perfect night, he even got to see a new side of Connor.  
“Thank you for today,” Jude whispered into the night. Connor smiled and wrapped his arm around Jude’s small waist. “No need to thank me.”  
“No, seriously though,” Jude continued. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while. It’s been really stressful at home lately. So thank you.”  
Connor smiled and kissed his forehead. “Anytime you need me, I’ll be there.”


End file.
